Wild Kratts Bloopers
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Get ready for Wild Kratt silliness. What happens behind the scenes of Wild Kratts? Bloopers of course! Even Chris and Martin mess up on set! Enjoy!
1. SE1 EP1: Mom of a Croc

**FINALLY! I've got some epic Wild Kratt funniness! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****~~~~~~~~_Mom of a Croc~~~~~~~~_

__Chris and Martin were behind a bush watching the crocodile.

"_Chris! That's your cue!_" Martin whispered.

"What? Wait, can I at least do my mouth exercises first?"

Martin burst out laughing.

"I...I thought you did those in your dressing...room?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you guys woke me up at six this morning, I had no time!" Chris said, starting to laugh himself.

"Okay, I am not doing this with you right now." Martin said smirking, and getting out from behind the bush.

"What?!"

Martin gasped. "Oh No! Nest to Momma Croc! Come in Momma Croc! We've got another egg thief!"

"On our way Martin!" Chris reassured. "Had a hippo delay. Hang tight."

Martin got scared and grabbed Frederica. "Uh Oh, hurry Momma!" The digging stopped, and a turtle shell hit Martin in the head. Maybe a little too hard though.

"OWWWWWWWW! Ahhhhh!"

"You alright Martin?" Eva Almos asked.

"What'd you put in that egg?! Concrete! Ah!" Martin clenched his head, which had a huge bruise on the side where the egg hit. He fell to the floor clenching his head.

"BRO!" Chris ran on set.

"Okay, uh...I need a twenty minuet break, and an ice pack!" Chris instructed.

"Uh oh! What's Crocadilla gonna think when she finds a couple of Wild Kratts with her babies?" Chris asked, having the croc kids all over him.

"Whoa! I'm sure she's NOT happy to see us! Re-activate Creature Power Suits!" Martin replied.

"Uh, it's just a mistake! We were protecting them, while you were getting the others...yikes!" Chris said and looked behind, but nothing came.

"AVIVA HELP!" The bros screamed!

**New Chapter=New bloopers! I need help with bloopers for Whale of a Squid. (Bloopers will be displayed in order of episodes)**

**Think of this as a sample. If you liked it, why not help me out by PMing me something. (Don't review your ideas, or it'll give it away.)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. SE1 EP2: Whale of a Squid

**Whale of a Squid Bloopers**

**Special thanks to Snowflake 1814 for helping me! :)**

****"Whoa! Bumper was that you?"  
"I don't think so, only one creature could do that. The loudest animal on earth."  
"A full grown sperm whale!"  
Bumper's dad raced onto the screen, and the two animals started their battle.  
After watching for a while, Eva yelled "CUT!"  
The Kratt bros turned to her? "Why?"  
"Look at all the blood and violence! We're showing this to kids, remember?"  
Chris spoke up. "It's simple! Video editing!"  
Martin disagreed with his brother. "No Chris, I think Eva's right on this  
one."

"Fine..."

Eva sated calmly "We'll start taping again tomorrow. It's pretty late."  
"Um, guys? I don't think that will be possible..." One of the camera people  
said. "We don't have squid anymore..."  
Everyone else turned towards the battle which was aparently over. The squid was  
gone, and the whale had just had a very big snack.  
"Or we'll start again in 9 months..."

...

Martin started naming the squids that past...  
"this one's Squido, Squidacular, Squidcicle...  
"Martin, are you squiding me?" Chris cut in.  
"Squiding me! good one Chris."  
"There's no way you can come up with names for a thousand squids."  
"We'll see...this one's AHHHHHHHH!"  
"Bro, good acting."  
"OWWW OWW OWWWWW! The squid won't let go!"  
"What do you...whoa!"  
Chris ran out of his seat to help Martin...um...get his hand back.  
"Chris, this may not be a good time, but..."

"What?"

"I've heard of chicken fingers, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"  
Chris burst out laughing.  
"Did you get that Eva?"  
"Yep! That's going in."  
"Oh No!" Martin said, but the squid continued to try to yank his fingers off.

...

"Whew! Where's my mango juice?" Aviva asked. "Oh, in the fridge."

She grabbed her remote.

"Might as well test the robot arm." The arm went down into the Tortuga, made a mess, grabbed the juice, and crawled back up to the surface.

Aviva took a refreshing sip...then immediately spit it out.

"Yuck! What's the expiration date on this thing?" She examined the can for the information, while Chris was snorting on the monitor, Martin bursting into laughter.

"What guys?! I could've gotten food poisoning!" Aviva snapped, sending a death glare to the two of them.

"Uh, Aviva, it's a water prop." Eva said off screen.

"A what?"

"There's water in the can, not mango juice."

"But I thought that..." She tipped the can to see water, and not juice flow out.

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

This made the Kratt bros laugh harder.

"No wonder it didn't taste like anything." :P

...

Chris and Martin were getting ready to follow the sperm whale into the deep, but Bumper was supposed to wham into them. He obviously wasn't cooperating.

"Yep. We're diffidently not a beach ball." Chris teased waiting for Bumper to hit them.

Martin snorted and covered his mouth due to his brothers lame yet funny joke.


	3. SE1 EP3: Aardvark Town

**Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****~~~~~~~~~~Aardvark Town~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris and Martin were driving on the African Savannah when they came to a huge lake.

"Oh Yeah!" Martin yelled.

"What?!" Chris asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, but it was.

Martin jumped the lake.

"We're not gonna clear the landing, Martin!" He said in dismay.

"Sure we are!"

"Now we are!"

But Chris hit the button too late, and the Creatara flew into the ground. Chris and Martin got out from the muddy pile up.

"Smooth landing bro." Martin said sarcastically.

"Alright! Next time I drive." Chris said dizzily, before falling over.

...

Chris and Martin were observing the aardvark mom and baby.

"Wow, nice claws." Chris said.

"They're like mini shovels on the end of each finger."

Suddenly, the aardvark scrapped some dirt...right into his eye!

"Oh! Shoot! He scratched dirt in my eye!" Chris screamed, holding his eye with his hand.

Martin started to giggle.

"No, seriously bro! I've got dirt in my eye! Oh! OW! Stop the camera!"

...

"Okay, so this is a hard-what?" Koki asked the Chris on the screen.

"Ha, arrvarve..ve." Chris messed up.

"You okay bro?" Martin asked.

"Zee, this is hwat appenz when I donf my mouph exphersizes." Chris tried to say.

"What?" Martin asked.

"I zaid, this is hwat appenz when I donf my mouph exphersizes."

"What?!" Martin asked again, putting his hand to his ear.

"**_This is what happens when I don't do my mouth exercises!_** " The tech team screamed in unison, laughing a little with Chris sticking his tongue out, trying to untangle it. XD

"Oh brother! Literally!" Martin said, slapping his forehead.

...

"YOU LET THAT AARDVARK GO!" Martin yelled.

"FAT CHANCE!" Zach yelled back.

"NOW!" Chris joined in.

"What's in it for me?" Zach asked.

"We'll let you in on a little secret." Martin smirked at Chris, giving him a mischievous glare, Chris returning it.

"What?"

"Ya know that weird bathing suit and rubber ducky Eva made you wear earlier?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, what about it. OMG, you did NOT!"

"We did too! It was our idea!" Chris said, laughing hysterically, before Zach tackled him.

"Okay, CUT!" Eva shouted from behind.


	4. SE1 EP4: Flight of the Draco

**Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****~~~~~~~~_Flight of the Draco~~~~~~~~~_

__ Chris and Martin unhooked themselves, and fell onto the branch, but Chris slipped.

"Whoa!"

Martin caught him just in time.

"Someone moved the branch." Chris said laughing.

...

"A Draco lizard! Zippin' away! Wait up Zip!" Martin called.

"Zip? You named him already?" Chris asked.

"Well, he kinda named himself, look!" Martin replied.

Zippy zipped from the first tree to the next, then onto the camera!

"Whoops!" Chris called from behind. (all you can see is the Draco's underside.)

Then he climbed onto the cameraman! You could hear screams behind the camera, then the camera fell off its stand and fizzed out. It comes back on, and you're starring at the grass on the ground.

"CUT!" Eva calls from behind, while the Kratts are laughing up a storm at the top of the tree.

...

"Okay, now Chris, you need to be super afraid of climbing the tree okay?" Eva called from behind.

"Got it!" Chris gave a thumbs up.

"ACTION!"

"LET'S GO!" The two brothers said in unison, as they followed the lizard.

Martin started to climb the tree, but Chris stopped in his tracks, and fainted.

"CUT! Not that scared Chris." Eva said, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Uh, I don't think he was acting." Aviva said, a little concerned.

"What do ya mean?" Eva asked, as Martin climbed down the tree to look at his passed out brother.

"CHRIS! CHRIS!" Martin shook him awake.

"Huh? What?"

"How many times have I told you not to take sleeping pills on a work night?" Martin scolded a little. But then Chris fell back asleep.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Aviva asked, running over.

"He better be! He's not getting paid for this." Eva snapped.

"He'll be fine. Good night bro, see you next Thursday." Martin said, laughing a little.

...

"And Martin o, you're new career, you'll learn to _love..."_ Donita paused, then she started a laughing fit at Martin's face.

"DONITA!" Eva called.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to laugh when he looks like he's gonna kiss me!"

Martin rolled his eyes in disgust. "You really think _I'm _enjoying this position too?"


	5. SE1 EP5: Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy

**Chapter 5!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****~~~~~~~~Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy~~~~~~~~~

Chris and Martin were trying to dodge for worms.

"Look! There's another one!" Chris called.

"Watch it! Over there!" Martin called out.

Chris did a martial art move, but slipped in the mud, and landing flat on his back, wheezing from the air getting knocked out of him.

"Chris?! You alright?" Martin asked running over.

"Chris?" Eva asked.

After catching his breath, Chris, still on the ground looked up, and blankly said, "Ow." That made everyone laugh, except him.

...

_Take one!_

A box fell out of the sky, and hit Martin in the head.

Martin fell to the ground.

He paused, "Uh Chris?" He called from underneath, "I got so dazed from the box, I forgot my line!" He said, pointing his finger.

_Take two! _

A box fell out of the sky, and hit Martin in the head.

Martin fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..."

_Take five! _

A box fell out of the sky, and hit Martin in the head.

Martin fell to the ground.

"Ummmmmmm...What?"

Chris laughed. "Martin, the line is "really hard", what's so hard about that?"

"Well you just said so yourself it's really hard?"

"Okay, you've been hit by one too many boxes today.

...

"Uh uh, we're not losing a worm on my watch." Aviva said. "Container?"

"check."

"WormSlime Formula 28?"

"check."

"High power sprayer?"

"check"

Aviva walked away from her work, which looked like a metal doll with slimy hair. Everyone laughed in the back round, including Aviva.

"O...kay...let me try that again."

...

"Say slime!" Chris announced.

Martin gave a thumbs up. "Sli..." Martin was caught off guard as Chris fired the Sliminator too early, and all the slime went _**into Martin's mouth! **_

"Blah! GROSS! Well, actually, it, tastes like bubble gum."

"Dude, you are weird." Chris said , laughing and rolling his eyes.


	6. SE1 EP6: Platypus Cafe

**Chapter 6!**

**Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to SilverWaterBombadil for blooper #4! :D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

~~~~~~~~Platypus Cafe`~~~~~~~~

"Now check out this high voltage helix!" Chris called as he did his stunt. He slid into his stunt, and that's when he noticed the platypus. He tried to turn back up, but he couldn't!

"Hey0o0o0oLittle Help!0o0o0o0..." He called out, but only came out as bubbles. Thankfully, Martin turned him right side up before he drowned.

"I need a stunt double." Chris said, once he regained his breath.

Martin started laughing, as did everyone else.

...

"Yeah! Luckily they didn't get scrambled up in that current." Martin said. Gourmand reached down with his spoon to scoop up Chris.

"Scrambled? No...no...NO!" He shouted, as Chris fell out of the spoon by accident.

"RUN!" Chris shouted, as he and Martin ran, laughing.

"Come back here, you Wild Kratt Crutons! Crutons, wow. I wish I had thought of that. Oh man, now I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry man!" Martin shouted off screen.

Gourmand sent a death glare to somebody off to the left. Next thing you hear is Martin screaming like a little girl.

...

A miniaturized Chris and Martin climbed down to the platypus's home. As they landed on the muddy bank, Martin slipped and fell in the water.

All Chris did is facepalm himself.

...

"About a mile downriver, I think." Chris said hoisting up a meat tenderizer. "I'm setting a trap to stop Gourmand from cooking the platypus eggs. But there's not much time, and I'm tiny! Uh oh." The tenderizer fell off the rope and hit Chris in the head.

"Cut and print!" Eva shouted.

"BRO!" EVA ALMOS! YOU KILLED HIM!" Martin screamed.

"I WHAT?!"

"Chris! Bro?!" Martin ran off set, and ran behind so now he was on the screen. Chris wasn't moving.

Martin shook him, but nothing.

"CHRISTOPHER?!"

"_**BOO!**_" Chris screamed, getting up without a scratch.

"NOT FUNNY DUDE!" Martin screamed, holding his chest like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm just paying ya back from when you scared my half to death, thinking I squished you in the last episode."

...

The Kratts slipped on their breathing masks, Martin dove off his canoe, and Chris did a cannon ball after him into the water.

Underneath the surface of the water, they saw Playdoh shaking her head around the mud at the bottom of the lake/(or is it more of a river?)

Chris smiled, "Either she's saying no, no, no, no no... or she's looking for something..."

"Yeah, but how do you look, with your eyes closed?" Martin asked.

"Her nostrils are shut too! So she isn't smelling or anything..." Chris answered.

"Even her ears are closed! So there's no hearing going on either..." Martin said, as both bros showed a look of confusion.

Suddenly, Playdoh caught something, and swam up to the surface.

"Whoa! A huge crayfish!" Chris exclaimed.

"Now that is a tasty catch... if your a platypus!" Martin said as he and Chris also surfaced. Chris took off his mask.

Martin tried to take off his, "Um.. bro... a little help?"

"What?" Chris asked, but then he laughed when he saw his brother struggling to get his mask off. "Hold on there Martin!" and he moved over to help.

As much as they struggled, it wouldn't come off.

Suddenly, they heard laughing from behind the camera.

"Eva?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Sorry! Jimmy made me put glue on it!" She answered, cracking up.

Martin groaned, "Great, now I have to wear this on my face the rest of the show..."

Chris couldn't help but laugh, it was a funny thing to picture.

...

Zach picked up the miniaturized Chris.

"First, you'll watch me eat your precious little Platy-cat Egg Omelet, then..."

He looked at Chris, who was waving his hand over his nose.

"*cough* Someone doesn't use mouthwash!" Chris strained out, trying to breath.

That made Zach laugh so hard, he cried.


	7. SE1 EP7: Build it Beaver

**Hey everyone!**

**I KNOW! You all wanna yell at me for not doing this sooner! I do apologize! But ya know, life is hard and busy! XD**

**And hey! We've reached 1,231 views on this fic! THANK YOU GUYS! 1,000 views is always HUGE for me! :)**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts. (But I wish I did. XD)**

~~~~~~~~~Build it Beaver~~~~~~~~

"Trust me, this is a shortcut." Chris said calmly, trying to convince Martin.

"Shortcut?! That's a shortcut alright!" Martin said, turning to see what was up ahead.

"A shortcut to a waterfall!" He shouted, but Chris kept his cool.

"A ha! I knew it was around her somewhere." He said gleefully.

"What do we do?!" Martin started to panic.

"Paddle faster!" Chris replied.

"Faster?" Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Go go go go go!" Chris pushed.

"Okay." Martin said, pouring all his trust on Chris.

The canoe went over the waterfall, with Martin's screaming.

"Testing emergency feature...now!" Chris announced...but the button jammed!

"AH!" Martin screamed for real this time.

"Engage plan B!" Chris hollered, pushing a button on his waist, and the wires they had been wearing for this dangerous stunt tighten, making sure they didn't reach their doom...but the conoe sure did as it hit the rocks in the water below.

"Looks like we're gonna need a new canoe." Chris said, rubbing his chin.

"Ya think?" Martin asked sarcastically.

**...**

Chris came up into the lodge to take a look inside.

"What a home." He said, opening his creature pod, when he realized Martin wasn't with him.

"Martin?!"

"0o0o0o0o"

Martin was still under the water jammed in the entrance!

"Yikes!" Chris dove back under the water, as everyone gasped in the background A few seconds later, Chris came up with a wet Martin, gasping for breath.

"Yeah...we...really need...some stunt doubles." Martin said, still trying to breath.

Chris laughed a little.

**...**

"Wood ducks live in dead trees around the beaver pond." Chris stated as the wood duck flew out of the treehole, revealing the babies inside, startling Chris and making him let go of the tree!

"WHOOOAAAA! OMF." You heard Chris say as he hit the shallow end of the water.

"And so do his ..OOOWWW!" Chris couldn't finish his sentence as he felt something pinch him!

He stood up, and pulled a crayfish off the back of his shorts. He gave it a glare.

"It's nice to see you too." He said seriously, then cracking up as he set it back in the water.

"Okay, lets try that again." He said, rubbing his hand together, ready to go.

**...**

"Alright, well...that..." Martin was about to finish the line when the water sprang a leak too early, and he wasn't ready! The water sprayed him in the mouth. As he tried to close the gap...he started to choke on the water.

"Bro?! You alright?" Chris asked from the other side, hearing Martin coughing vigorously.

"I'm...fine...I think." Martin made through his coughs.

Chris swiped his hand over his neck to say, 'cut!'

**...**

"Guys, tell me that dam is done!" Koki said, worried.

"Well...not exactly." Chris replied.

"Not exactly?! Well...AHHHHHHHHH!" Koki screamed as the frog Aiden had on his head, bounced onto Koki's.

"_Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! _" Koki screamed as everyone laughed.

**...**

"But did we do it right?" Aviva asked, desperate.

"Is it strong enough?" She asked.

"Do we have flood insurance?" Martin asked, then cracked up, as everyone else did.

"Martin, you didn't even have line!" Chris told him, smiling, and slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, I had like, one more!" Aviva said.

"Sorry. I felt like it fit." Martin replied as everyone laughed even harder.

**...**

"Hey Timber, Sticker, Sorry again for breaking your dam." Chris apologized.

"And then breaking it again, and again, and again, and aG_A__**IN!**_** " **Martin leaned back too far, and fell off the dam!

"OW!" He screamed as he hit the ground.

"You alright?" Chris asked from behind his shoulder, looking down at his brother.

"How do you know when something's broken again?" Martin wheezed out, as Chris laughed, as did everyone else, but Martin didn't think it was so funny.


End file.
